Awkward Virgin Kiss
by dogfarts888
Summary: Kylo Ren kisses Rey in the elevator. It's kinda awkward.
1. Chapter 1

**hammering away at the longer fic and this emerged**

* * *

It's the way she whispers _I'll help you_ that inspires Kylo to try.

To try and kiss her.

He's never kissed anyone before.

Not in the romantic sense.

Kylo doesn't want her to think this will be like the interrogation. He won't take anything by force.

His eyes sweep down her face and rest on her lips. He tentatively tilts her chin up with a gloved finger and leans in, his lips brushing hers. The tender touch they share makes the space around them disappear.

A jolt runs through him and he knows she felt it too. The sensation causes him to pull back, searching her face for feedback.

To his mild surprise her cheeks are tinged pink.

"I...I never...that was my first…I don't know how..."

Her first _barely_ kiss.

The elevator ascends quickly. He wants more.

Kylo can feel she's a little nervous.

Just like him.

He brings his hands down to her binders and uses them to guide her to his chest. A part of him wants to release her, give her hands and arms freedom of movement.

But he selfishly enjoys the advantage that it gives him over her.

She is ready this time and her lips part for him.

He nearly misses, his lips a tad too far left and his nose bumps against hers, but she nuzzles him gently to continue. It starts slow and sloppy as his tongue enters her mouth and they feel each other. She involuntarily tries to bring her hands up and finds she can't.

"Ben?"

Kylo hears the breathless register of her voice. _Ben._ Calling him by his birth name is an intimacy he reserves for her, and only her. She presents her wrists in front of him. He unlocks the binders.

This is better.

She blushes furiously and wraps her arms around his neck, offering her mouth again. He dips down and this time the kiss is hot and wet, full of lust and hunger as they move against each other.

How can someone so fierce taste so sweet and feel so soft? He needs to quell his lust, a feeling he tried to lock away long ago.

The binders snap back into place and Kylo's heartbeat is loud in his ears as his eyes darken with something she doesn't know how to qualify. Meeting her wide eyes, so earnest to connect with him, he can hardly believe what he sees.

She _trusts_ him.

She is a fool. To come onto this ship, to trust her vision, to let him kiss her, to let him dare fantasize about all the things he wants from her.

Her power, her body, her heart. He wants everything.

They are nearly at the throne room - he needs to focus.

"Rey," he speaks her name softly, "I saw who your parents are."

The revelation shakes her and the spell they lost themselves in is broken. He feels her trust waver as the door slides open. Snoke's twisted face grimaces and his guards stand at attention.

Through their link he senses her anxiety and fear that their bond is a ruse, a lie.

Maybe she isn't as gullible as he thought.

Kylo carefully masks his emotions and filters his intentions when Snoke scrapes through his mind.

He wants to scream that he will protect her. That he will never abandon her.

All he can do is kneel and wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Getting all my updating done before travel. Thank you for the kind comments on chap 1. I wrote this after I saw TLJ. I thought Kylo loved Rey but that Rey wasn't quite there yet. I originally titled it "Reys messy attempt at seduction." A more devious Rey (very ooc) trying to use his attraction to her to turn him. I have since changed it to be more Reylo and complementary to the first chapter, since uh, I am a converted Reylo now. Slightly different vibe tho. ****Story complete for real now guys.**

TL;DR: Chapter 2 from Rey's POV.

In the elevator his stoicism is a wall she cannot breech.

Rey reminds herself of their late night discussions and confessions on Ahch-To.

Confessions of her deepest fears and loneliness - he consistently listened without judgement.

He offered her companionship, acceptance, and empathy.

_Empathy._

It seems strange to associate empathy with a man who committed patricide. Strange that a man she scarred and spits venom at continued to speak in a soothing tone throughout their force conversations.

She learns that he's felt like a monster for a long time. A rejected and damaged monster who fails everyone. His parents. Uncle. Snoke.

Himself.

Kylo's loneliness runs as deep as hers.

They understand each other in ways that no one else ever will. He _knows_ things about her that no one else does. Not Finn, not Leia, not Luke.

Rey speaks his name, _Ben_, and his eyes flicker in her direction.

This is her window.

"_I'll help you."_

Rey whispers as she moves closer to him.

Her words are laced with something else and he latches onto it.

A single gloved finger lifts her chin and his lips press against hers. She is met with an onslaught of emotions that pour out of him. One rises above them all, and it is a deep ache to be with her.

The intensity of it is unsettling.

She freezes, unsure of what to do next, unsure of what she started.

"I...I never...that was my first...I don't know how…"

Her cheeks burn and she notices the skin around his black collar flush red. She finds his obvious inexperience a relief.

Rey is an active participant when he kisses her again, melting into the softness of his mouth. Her warm body is small against his chest and she nudges him to continue.

A shadow of fear briefly hits her when she senses his smug satisfaction that she is unarmed and in binders. It interrupts her ability to savor whatever this is, and she reminds him that he doesn't _own_ her.

"Ben?" She raises her wrists, her tone demanding the binders be removed. His eyes are shining and bright as the binders hit the floor.

Finally, _finally,_ she touches him and her arms circle around his neck. Kylo cups the back of her head and captures her lips in a slow but powerful kiss. He deepens the kiss with such intensity that she thinks he might swallow her.

Rey's fingers manage to entangle themselves in Kylo's hair and she can't stop the small sigh that escapes her mouth. Her kiss promises him _more_ of this if they get out alive, _more_ after he turns. They are both starved for this human connection.

His hands move to her waist - his touch painfully disciplined and controlled.

She senses that control slip when his hands wander a little lower.

Kylo abruptly pulls away and the binders snap back into place.

It takes them both a moment to regain control of their breathing. When her heart feels like its not in her throat she looks up to meet his pooling dark eyes.

"Rey," he addresses her quietly, "I saw who your parents are."

It is a punch to the gut. His face betrays no emotion as the elevator opens. Rey blinks furiously, willing the moisture in her eyes to go away.

He withheld information she wants desperately.

He says this knowing it will shake her to the core.

Right before she stands facing a triumphant looking Snoke.

Rey's confidence in their bond wavers.

She doesn't want to admit what it might to do her if all this time he was using her deepest insecurities to lure her to Snoke.

It can't be.

The kiss was too gentle, too sweet - and the careful way he held her, as though she might fade away in his arms.

Now he is cold and distant as he escorts her out of the lift. She doesn't dare look behind to see his expression.

Rey faces Snoke and musters as much strength as she can.


End file.
